


Pole Dance

by Xobit



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hottest Creation day gift around the town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pole Dance

Breakdown pushed his cube around on the table, not really watching the pink and light blue femmes dancing on the strange. It wasn’t that they were not pretty and good at what they were doing, but he just had no interest in femmes. In fact he had no real interest in being here at this infamous, in the good way, dance club. He would much rather be home and horizontal with his mates… it was his Creation day, for the love of Primus! Wasn’t he entitled to spend it like he wanted to?

But both of his mates had things to do that couldn’t be rescheduled, they were both very sad and had promised to make it up to him on another orn. As a bit of a healing aid they had given him a dark cycle here, in a private booth right center of the stage. 

A lovely gift.

He had never been so bored in his life! It was no fun getting riled up when there was no one to share it with. But if he went home his mates would feel even guiltier then they already did, so he made the best of his own personal little Pit on Cybertron. And ignored the femmes, why was it all femmes? He didn’t like femmes… he could at least have played with himself if it were mechs!

“And now, for one dark cycle only. One performance only, femmes and mechs! From the shadows of Kaon and the light of Iacon come tonight’s star performers!” The femmes were done and the annoying, because he had so far only announced annoying things, show host started his presentation of the next show.

“A very special dance, for a very special audience… for your optics only! Hubris and Nemesis Prime!” Oh? That did not sound like femme names? Breakdown perked up a little and turned his attention to a stage now shrouded in darkness, a single spotlight on the black curtains. For a long moment nothing happened and then the curtains were parted by a glowing blue staff. 

Music started up as soon as the staff appeared, a low thrumming rhythm that fitted very well to the all black, oh wait no, the black and dark purple mech that stepped in after it. Small, about half again the size of an average femme, slender and all legs! Now that was something Breakdown could relate to… if not for the paint job that could have been Knock Out up there. 

The small mech, Hubris?, flowed into a handstand as if he didn’t even have to exert himself to do it and handled the staff as if he had been Created with it. Silvery mesh cloth formed a long loin cloth and slid sinfully along the black and purple armor, leading the optic to where it moved and clung to the all too tempting curves. And then the mech was back on his pedes and running straight at Breakdown. 

He didn’t get time to react to the seeming threat though, because the glowing staff was slammed into the flooring and immediately elongated to a floor to ceiling pole the small mech using his momentum to jump up and spin along it. In a stunning display of acrobatics he let go when his pedes pointed towards the curtain again, twisting in the air and lading in a crouch. 

Breakout could feel his spark thrumming faster and how he was becoming more alert by the astrosecond… maybe this wasn’t so bad a gift after all? But… oh?

The curtain parted again to admit a rather large mech, clad and colored identically to the still crouching small one. He, that had to be the one named Nemesis Prime, walked up to the other, bending to stroke slowly along the curved back and then continued on to the pole, Hubris standing up to trail after him. 

There was something awfully familiar about the difference in size but Breakdown pushed it away. He couldn’t see either of their faces clearly and he was going to enjoy a little of his gift, frag it all! Taking his cube he settled back to watch the show. 

On the stage Nemesis Prime had reached his goal and grasped the pole with both hands. For a moment he looked… wrong? Stiff and uncertain but then, then he melted against it. The powerful chassis moved to press against it, hands sliding up above the black helmet. One leg lifted gracefully and wrapped about the pole and the mech arched away from it, making his cod piece grind against it with only the mesh cloth between. 

It looked inexplicably erotic, such a simple move but so effective. Breakdown shifted and then let his panel open; this was a private booth after all. Better take advantage of that…

Hubris moved up to his companion and began to touch him, blatantly erotic to the almost stylized grace of the bigger mech. They were so… opposite, and they were not so much dancing as showing each other off. 

Just for fun, Breakdown took off the privacy shielding for a moment and couldn’t help but smile at the noises that flooded his booth. It seemed that the pair’s novel approach to ‘dancing’ was finding good standing with this audience. Putting up the shield again, he started to stroke his spike in a distracted, idle manner. For now he was more interested in the show then in chasing an overload. 

On the stage, Nemesis Prime had Hubris trapped against the pole, those long slim glossy black legs wrapped around his hips, and was removing the loin cloth slowly. Clothing normally did nothing for Breakdown, a silly organic custom but… oh, right now he couldn’t imagine anything more erotic!

Soon enough the roles were reversed, Hubris straddling the prone Nemesis backwards, letting the large mech fondle his aft while he removed the other’s loin cloth with his dentals. Frankly Breakdown had no idea how the big mech managed to keep his panel closed though that… 

The show drew near its end and Breakdown felt torn between wanting to overload to the pleasing sight and the desire to watch the show to the end. 

About to decide on his spike’s needs, he realized that the two dancers were crawling towards his booth and he gaped rather unintelligently at them as they unceremoniously climbed down into it… 

“Wha…” 

“Aww, Breaky’, don’t hurt our feelings?” The voice was unmistakable, though it didn’t make Breakdown look any more intelligent or less shocked. 

Knock Out smiled cheekily as he crawled over and pushed his mate’s legs further apart. That spike looked a little too good to ignore. 

“Breakdown… I am disappointed, you really believed we wouldn’t make sure you had everything you could wish for on your Creation day?” His second mate’s deep voice seemed even more surrealistic coming from the mouth of ‘Nemesis Prime’ then Knock Out’s coming from ‘Hubris’ had.

“B-but… oh!” Gaze shifting down Breakdown had to moan even louder as he watched his mate’s head bob up and down. A large warm arm settled about his shoulders. 

“Don’t worry, love, we’ll make sure to correct that belief.” Oh Primus, Optimus had always been a fantastic kisser. 

On the stage behind them the show host was announcing the next show, trying to be heard over the yells for an encore. In the private booth a very private show was set to go all dark cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the DeviantArt artist & author AutobotV, specifically these works [A Drop Dead Knock Out](http://autobotv.deviantart.com/art/A-Drop-Dead-Knock-Out-208586005) and [Hips don't Lie](http://autobotv.deviantart.com/art/Hips-don-t-Lie-208864122)
> 
> Beta  
> AKzeal


End file.
